Despedida
by hana-kitzu
Summary: Porque perder a alguien para siempre es doloroso. Angs.


**Spoiler de la peli ¬¬ asi que lee bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**Despedida.**

Ya no hay motivos por el cual seguir luchando, supuestamente ahora tengo todo lo que siempre he querido, lo encontré, encontré nuevamente a mi hermano, esta a mi lado, esta abrazándome con fuerza, siento su calor, su respiración, sus manos acariciándome la espalda y su aliento en mi cuello, pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de sentirlo nuevamente, de tenerlo como siempre quise no puedo ser feliz, no, ya no puedo sentir esa alegría que creí que tendría al tenerlo de vuelta.

Te veo, estas acostado con una sonrisa ¿Por qué sonríes¿Cómo logras mantenerte así de feliz a pesar de que estas…? Me alejo de esos brazos, en vez de consuelo siento mas pena, en vez de darme la paz que creí que me darían, me hacen sentir mas desgraciado, si... es mi falta, por mi egoísta deseo tu ya no estas y a pesar de que te encuentras al frente mío no me puedes escuchar… me lastima, me duele y no puedes verlo.

**_Háblale, cuéntale sobre tu dolor._ **Me aconseja mi hermano, miro a la cama, sigues ahí, acostado, durmiendo, sonriendo felizmente ante el dolor que siento, es mi culpa, es mi falta y sin mas me tiro a la cama, abrasándote, aferrándome a lo que queda de ti, llorando como minutos antes lloraba, pidiéndote, rogando que abras los ojos, pero se que no se podrá y nunca lo harás después de todo estas muerto ¿Verdad? No estas conmigo como me lo juraste una vez, no, nunca volverás y todo por mi culpa, todo por el deseo de estar con mi hermano nuevamente. Lo siento tanto Alphonse, lamento tanto lo que te paso por mi falta.

**_Lo siento tanto._ **Es lo único que logra salir de mi boca, para seguir llorando en tu cuerpo frío y sin vida, si, ya no esta, ese calor que tanto me fascinaba y tranquilizaba en las noches, en mis pesadillas, ya no esta y todo por mi falta, por mi pecado, por querer volver a estar en los brazos de Al, perdóname Alphonse, perdóname por todo el daño que te he causado, perdóname por haber sido yo el que te dio una muerte tan triste, si, no fue ese sujeto del que me habla Noah, fui yo, con mis deseos, con mis sueños ahora realizados, pero aun así no son nada si tu no estas a mi lado, disfrutando de este momento. Puedo sentir los brazos de Al, rodeándome el cuerpo, atrapándome en un nuevo abrazo.

**_Ya basta nii-san._ **Le escucho susurrar en mi oreja. **_No me dejes aquí_. **Mas tristeza y culpa se apoderan en mi ser, tanto mal le causo a la gente, primero a mi hermano, si lo dañe, lo transforme en una armadura y ahora que esta con vida y sano, viene a este mundo solo para verme sufrir, para contagiarlo con mi dolor, por mi falta por dañar a otro ser que tanto apreciaba, lo siento tanto, siempre soy el causante de las desgracias.

**_Lo siento Al, lo siento._ **Susurro nuevamente, sin fuerzas, sin ganas de luchar.

**_No te rindas nii-san, yo…_ **callas, sabes que no te estoy prestando atención, mis ojos están fijos en el, en tu doble, en la persona que alguna vez lo llegue a ver como una copia de tu persona, pero al final resultaron ser tan distintos e iguales a la vez. Levanto mi mano, dejándola en una mejilla, esta tan fría, le sonrío serenamente, cierro los ojos para darte una enorme sonrisa, con lagrimas, con amor, con tristeza, con todos los sentimientos mezclados, se que pronto este cuerpo desaparecerá de mi vista, debo despedirme como realmente se debe hacer, sin lagrimas, con una sonrisa, Dios, es tan difícil, es tan triste y doloroso sonreírle a alguien que nunca volverá.

**_Gracias por todo._ **Te digo suavemente acercándome a tu cuerpo sin vida, depositando un beso en tu frente, Al solo me mira en silencio, mira en lo que se ha convertido su hermano, me alejo de el y acaricio sus cabellos, los que eran un rubio brillante y llenos de vitalidad, ahora se encuentran opacos, sin nada, sin vida, como lo estas ahora. **_Prometo que no te olvidare, luchare, estoy con quien quería estar, prometo no malgastar esta oportunidad._ **Trato de mantener la sonrisa, pero las lágrimas y el dolor se apoderan de mí, soltándolas nuevamente, cayendo por mis mejillas, de culpa, de impotencia por no poder hacer nada. **_Adiós._ **Un ultimo beso, una ultima caricia junto con un abrazo, no olvido tu cuerpo, ni nada, recordare todo, te quedaras en mi interior, te dejare junto con mi madre, los dos, juntos, en un solo lugar, manteniéndose en mi alma, por siempre. Me levanto, las lagrimas se han desvanecido y luego llamo a los sujetos que se encargaran de llevarte al funeral, ellos te toman, te depositan en esa caja y luego se van, comienzo a caminar, pero Al me detiene.

**_No me dejaras verdad nii-san._ **Me miras suplicante, con miedo, te sonrió y luego te abraso con fuerza, no dejare que ocurra nuevamente, ese error nunca mas volverá a cometerse, deposito un beso en la mejilla de mi hermano.

**_Nunca mas Al._ **Te digo y aunque sea una respuesta extraña, logras comprenderla sonriéndome en respuesta, tomas mi mano, entrelazándola con la tuya, cierta paz llega a mi ser ¿Podré sentirme así por siempre? Auque lo mas seguro de que eso sea imposible, lo único de que estoy seguro ahora es que te extrañare Alphonse, mas de lo que puedes imaginar, gracias por todo, todas tus acciones nunca serán olvidadas, nunca las malgastare, estarán como recuerdo ante todos mis actos, ahora preparare mi mejor sonrisa para vernos por ultima vez en el entierro, hasta ese momento derramare todas la lagrimas que sean posibles, no me veras con llantos amigo, no en nuestro ultimo encuentro, no en esta ultima visita que mas que nada será una despedida, si, te sonreiré en forma de despedida, deseándote los mejores de los viajes, ojalá le mandes saludos a mi madre si es que la vez. Gracias por todo Alphonse… gracias.

**Fin.**

**Bueno eso es todo XD no olviden review.**


End file.
